happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I Get a Trick Out of You
"I Get a Trick Out of You" jest jednym z odcinków z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. HTF's Episode Description Lumpy zabawia grupkę na imprezie, ale wiatr w pogotowiu. Zabawne jak to wiele zdarza się w Happy Tree Friends! Czy uda mu się ukryć swoje oszustwa? Tylko jeśli nie posunie się za daleko. Opis Happy Tree Friends obchodzą urodziny, z ciastem i małą sceną dla rozrywki. Grupa zaczyna dopingować, gdy mag Lumpy wychodzi na scenę, przybywając w kłębach dymu. Wyciąga ptaka ze swojego kapelusza i wyrzuca go w powietrze, aby odleciał, ale ptak spada na podłogę, nie żyje. Lumpy nieśmiało skrada się i skopuje ptaka ze sceny. Lumpy teraz prosi o ochotnika i Cuddles chętnie podnosi rękę. Lumpy wybiera Cuddlesa i Cuddles trafia do skrzyni z nogami wystającymi z jednej strony i głową z drugiej. Lumpy wyjmuje piłę i przecina skrzynię na pół, ale po odciągnięciu części od siebie, widzimy że Cuddles naprawdę został przekrojony na pół. Jego jelita jakoś łączą się, utrzymując go przy życiu. Gdy Cuddles jedzie karetką (wciąż w skrzyni) do szpitala, Lumpy jest szczęśliwi widząc, że serce Cuddlesa zaczęło pracować. Lumpy opiera się o tylne drzwi karetki, ale te otwierają się i Lumpy wypada. Łapie nogi Cuddlesa aby utrzymać się przed upadkiem, ale to powoduje że dolna część Cuddlesa wypada z karetki. Cuddles krzyczy z bólu gdy jego wnętrzności są wyciągane natomiast Lumpy i skrzynia są wleczone za karetką. Lumpy próbuje ciągnąć jelita Cuddlesa by wciągnąć skrzynię i siebie z powrotem do karetki, ale udaje mu się tylko wyciągnąć drugą część skrzyni z karetki. Ostatecznie części skrzyni dojeżdżają do szpitala, gdzie karetka jest zaparkowana. Po zmianie sceny, Lumpy wchodzi do pokoju szpitalnego Cuddlesa, gdzie wita Cuddlesa po przebudzeniu. Lumpy, oczywiście nerwowy rozjaśnia nastrój wyciągając bukiet kwiatów z kapelusza. Cuddles się śmieje i Lumpy czując się pewnie próbuje zrobić kolejny trick. Teraz wyciąga gazetę i tworzy z niej stożek. Rozglądając się po pokoju szukając cieczy, Lumpy znajduje kroplówkę Cuddlesa i wylewa krew do stożka. Rozkłada papier i okazuje się że krew zniknęła. Niestety Cuddles potrzebował krwi żeby żyć i umiera krótko po tym jak Lumpy kończy swoją sztuczkę. Lumpy krzyczy i rzuca fiolkę, która emituje dym, podobny do tego, od którego zaczął show. Gdy dym znika widzimy Lumpy'ego leżącego na podłodze, martwego z dymem na swoim ciele. Kilka części jego ciała jest w ogniu. Morał "Błędy nie robią dobrze!" Zgony #Ptak Lumpy'ego trzymany w kapeluszu dusi się przed rozpoczęciem przedstawienia. #Cuddles umiera po tym jak Lumpy zabiera mu kroplówkę, która daje mu krew. #Lumpy umiera w wyniku eksplozji spowodowanej przez fiolkę z zawiesiną używaną do tworzenia kłębu dymu. Błędy #Kapelusz Toothy'ego oraz pozycje Cuddlesa, Giggles i Toothy'ego zmieniają się gdy czekają na Lumpy'ego. #Toothy ma normalne zęby. #Poroża Lumpy'ego zmieniają kierunki kilka razy, czasem podczas zdjęć seryjnych. #Kiedy Cuddles wchodzi do skrzyni normalnie wkłada głowę do otworu. #Lumpy przeciął skrzynię na pół, ale nie przeciął jelit Cuddlesa (choć mogła to być część nieudanego tricku). #Po tym jak Lumpy przecina Cuddlesa na pół, można wyraźnie usłyszeć krzyk Flaky. Ale nie była ona widziana na widowni. #Monitor serca Cuddlesa przesuwa się od nóg koło łóżka do głowy koło łóżka po jego śmierci. #Kiedy Lumpy kopie ptaka, to przelatuje on przez skrzynię, tak jakby tej skrzyni w ogóle nie było. #Kiedy Cuddles wychodzi już w pudełka, wydaje się o wiele wyższy niż jego oryginalny rozmiar. #Kiedy Lumpy trzyma się dolnej połowy Cuddlesa, jego jelita wychodzą z kręgosłupa. Ciekawostki #Tytuł tego odcinka jest odniesieniem do piosenki Porter Cole "I get Kick Out Of You". #Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków, gdzie Cub'a widać bez Pop'a. Inne to Rink Hijinks, Niech to zjazd i To przystawka. #W Mime do pięciu, Cuddles cierpi podobnie (choć może nie umarł w tym odcinku). #Kwiaty Lumpy'ego są tego samego rodzaju co kwiaty Giggles w Giggles Smoochie. Ponadto kichnięcie Giggles jest podobne do jej kichnięcia w Smoochie. #Pokój szpitalny Cuddlesa jest taki sam jak Toothy'ego w Mim i znów Mim. Ma nawet taki sam rysunek tęczy w tle, na ścianie. #Jest to ostatni odcinek w reżyserii Rhode Montijo. #The Mole jest na widowni w tym odcinku co jest prawdopodobnie żartem. #Jest to jedyny epizod w drugiej serii internetowej, w którym Toothy przeżył. #Jest to jeden z nielicznych epizodów, w których wszystkie postacie drugoplanowe i pojawiające się przeżywają, a postacie główne umierają. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2